


Asleep: Shark God Edition

by Python07



Series: Asleep [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Copious Amounts of Crack, M/M, Modern AU, Shark movie AU, You have been warned.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: Modern Shark movie AU crack (sooo much crack)Treville is an ancient shark god, recently released into the modern world.Richelieu is a marine archaeologist and the reincarnation of the shark god's beloved.





	Asleep: Shark God Edition

He rested but he didn’t sleep. He never slept. His eyes were closed. He was still and relaxed, holding his lover close. It was quiet besides the never ending low hum of the ocean just outside the window. They were skin to skin, warm, curls tickled his face, and it was perfect.

He ran a light hand up and down Armand’s back and through his hair. He enjoyed just listening to the man breathe. He nuzzled the top of Armand’s head.

He’d never done this with Themistocles. He’d never been content to just lay in the darkness with his beloved. He’d never held him just for the sake of it. He’d never realized what a pleasure it would be.

He’d been too restless then. He was at the height of his power and had energy to burn. He always waited until Themistocles was almost asleep, kissed him on the forehead, and slipped away.

Depending on his mood, he’d transform into a tiny shark just to swim in the fountain in the atrium until he felt Themistocles wake. Or he would take on his full form to patrol his ocean. He would hunt or simply swim to enjoy the power flow through him. 

Sometimes, he would return in the morning and sometimes he wouldn’t. Themistocles never commented either way as he was a god and a mortal had no right to question him. His world was as it should be.

That world died. Violently. He cursed himself for his own hand in the destruction. However, he couldn’t think too much on that or it would drive him mad.

He had no choice but to find his way in this new world. This new world didn’t worship the old gods. Many were erased from man’s memory to make way for new gods. Others were relegated to the realm of myth and fantasy. Some were destroyed with their people while others were taken captive and changed to fit the needs of invaders.

After being bound for millennia, his powers were almost non-existent and would never return to their former glory. He didn’t know why mortals were so awed by his megalodon form. It was nothing compared to what he used to be able to do. He was truly terror inspiring then. No one challenged him in his ocean. He protected his people until they turned on him, thereby ruining them all.

He sighed and opened his eyes. A small lamp on Armand’s desk cast everything in shadow. The quarters were small yet organized. There was just enough room for two bookshelves, the desk, a mini fridge, and the bed. An oval window gave a view of the ocean.

He still didn’t know what to make of this underwater city, or underwater research facility, as Armand called it. It was made out of metal tougher than bronze or iron. It was resistant to corrosion and designed to deal with many types and strengths of water currents. He still didn’t know how the flimsy glass kept the ocean at bay. He didn’t know how it stood up to the pressure. He didn’t understand the appliances in the kitchen or the power that kept the lights and those things called computers on.

Added to that, there were changes to the ocean. It was all disconcerting to say the least. The water was warmer and felt different against his skin. The air smelled different. There was pollution in both the water and the air. There were motor powered boats and more fishermen than he could ever remember. There were fewer kinds of marine life. He really had to go deeper to see what dwelled where humans couldn’t go. 

However, all of the questions didn’t matter. He was determined to learn. This was his world now and his bonded was here.

He hugged Armand tighter. He recognized Themistocles’ beautiful spirit in him. They were the same, yet different, and he was still getting used to the changes. Armand had a fiery intelligence where Themistocles was more quiet but no less brilliant. They were both intense. Armand carried his maturity well where Themistocles died young. Armand had his own life while Themistocles’ was ruled by his duty to the city and his shark god. Armand was awed by the shark god but didn’t have Themistocles’ reverence.

That was good. He didn’t want Armand to worship him as a god. He saw what mortals considered worship now and he wanted no part in it. They’d been too long apart and he wouldn’t have that barrier between them. 

He noticed the gray and white shark, with the jagged scar along its side and black band on its caudal fin, swimming back and forth in front of the window. He bared his teeth at it. He didn’t need Armand’s pet watching them. He reached out with his mind. //Leave.//

The shark nudged the glass in defiance.

He rolled his eyes. //He is perfectly safe with me.//

The shark ignored him to continue swimming, guarding the window, and eating whatever crossed his path.

He bristled. He really had to teach that little upstart a lesson. He couldn’t allow one of his creations to openly disrespect him.

Armand’s phone buzzing on the side table interrupted the quiet and his homicidal thoughts. He grabbed it before it could wake Armand. He peered at Louis’ face on the screen. He scowled and hit reject call. That overgrown man child bothered Armand about everything from what clothes he should wear that day to what he should eat that night.

Armand shifted a bit. He barely raised his head. His eyes were still closed, his hair was disheveled, and he was hardly audible. “Was that my phone?”

“Yes, but it can wait,” he whispered and gave Armand a soft kiss. He guided Armand’s head back down to his chest. “Go back to sleep. It’s way too early and you were up too late working.”

“Okay.” A lazy smile crossed Armand’s face. “I can hear you thinking. Louis is not that bad and leave Predator alone, Jean.”

Jean. He found himself getting used to the new name. He liked it. He stroked Armand’s hair and felt Armand relax again completely. He kissed Armand’s temple and inhaled deeply his scent. “For you. Anything for you.”


End file.
